Under The Desk
by meetingmycutie
Summary: Rachel's teaching an acting class over the summer. Quinn decides to come visit her at work. Future Faberry. SMUT.


Rachel's job teaching acting classes over the summer was just what she needed—a break from the grueling routine of starring on Broadway. She enjoyed the calm, in charge feeling she got from teaching her favorite subject.

Rachel's favorite thing about the summer was her girlfriend's free time to be together. Quinn was working an internship at a law firm and serving coffee at Starbucks in between, but both of these were preferable to the classes she'd been taking over the year.

As Rachel sat at her desk one day, the students working together on an exercise, she jumped when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Smiling when she saw the sender, Rachel clicked "Open."

**I miss you –Q**

_Only 4 hours left until we get to see each other! –R_

**We'll see about that… –Q**

_What are you talking about? –R_

**See you later! –Q**

_Quinn! What are you planning? –R_

Rachel hadn't received a text back when she went on her break, and she went back to the classroom having forgotten about it.

"Okay, everyone, go pick up scripts from the side table. Spend the next ten or fifteen minutes studying a monologue from one of the plays. We'll practice reciting tomorrow. And I need to see Joe, Liz, and Ashley about your payment for the next half of the summer."

Rachel yelped when she felt a hand on her inner thigh, sliding out in her chair from under her desk. The class turned to stare at her and she looked down. Rachel saw a smiling Quinn, her hair pulled back and her eyes dancing with laughter. She pressed her nimble finger to her lips, indicating that Rachel be quiet.

"Are you okay, Ms. Berry?" came from a student in the corner.

"Yes, I'm fine. I…saw a spider. Get to work!"

Rachel's phone beeped just then, and she found a text from Quinn.

**Hey, Baby! –Q**

_I'm going to kill you! –R_

**Oh really? –Q**

Rachel was about to reply when she felt the same cool, strong hand inching down her thigh.

_Quinn! –R_

Rachel received no answer back. She attempted to kick Quinn under the desk, but her efforts were thwarted when Quinn's hand slowly made its way to the edge of Rachel's lacy panties. She ran her hand up Rachel's underwear, teasing. Rachel bit back a gasp.

_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! –R_

Quinn could feel, despite Rachel's protests, how turned on she was.

**You're so wet, Rachel. Do you really want me to leave you hanging? I promise we won't get caught. –Q**

Rachel's breath caught as she read the text in Quinn's voice, heady and deep with lust.

_Keep going… -R_

Quinn slowly pulled off Rachel's panties and spread her legs. She almost gasped when she saw just how much she wanted her. Quinn ran her finger slowly down the length of her folds, and just then did she remember how loud Rachel was in bed. Rachel gasped audibly, causing a few students to turn around and stare.

"I—I'm fine. Keep—oh!—keep working."

Quinn teased Rachel's clit with her finger.

**What do you want me to do, Baby? –Q**

_aet me out pls –r_

**Oh, is that what you want? You want me to fuck you with my tongue? –Q**

_god ys pls quin! –r_

Quinn lowered her head between Rachel's legs. She ran her tongue over Rachel's clit and felt her body shudder with longing. Quinn decided to be nice. She ran her tongue in circles around the dark nub, hitting that _one spot_ she knew would make Rachel scream.

Rachel felt herself becoming undone, thrusting upward onto Quinn's glorious mouth. She whined loudly.

"Ms. Berry, you wanted to see me?" she heard, and turned to find Joe, one of her students.

Rachel expected Quinn to stop, but oh no, that didn't work for her. As Rachel turned to face her student, Quinn ran her tongue down to Rachel's entrance. She slid her tongue in slowly, moving it in such a way that Rachel couldn't help but moan.

"Um…Ms. Berry?" Joe looked confused and backed away from her desk.

"Joe…I…um…if you could take a seat, I'll show you the—OH!—payment options for—oh my God!—the next half of the summer."

Quinn moved her tongue slowly at first, tasting her girlfriend. When it seemed that Rachel had been tortured enough, Quinn brought her hand up to Rachel's clit. She moved it in fast circles in rhythm with her tongue inside of Rachel.

**Come for me, Baby. I want you to make such a mess, your chair is ruined. –Q**

Rachel groaned longingly.

_im so closQ! –R_

"I'm thinking about the pay-per-session option, because I—," Joe began, but stopped when Rachel grew stiff.

Her body began to twitch as she rode the orgasm, moaning in pleasure. Quinn kept flicking her tongue as Rachel came down, and Rachel gasped and threw her head back. "So…good…," she let out, slumping in her chair.

Joe stared at her for a moment, as did most of the class. "Class dismissed!" she screeched, and they all left in a hurry.

"I'm going to kill you," she promised the blond hiding beneath her desk.


End file.
